


A Pile of Books

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bladder Control, Bondage, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Season/Series 03, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Arthur takes great pleasure in stacking a pile of books on top of Merlin's swollen bladder as his servant is tied up on the prince's bed.





	

It had been a torturous meeting, listening to noble after noble complain about the minor inconveniences in their lives. What was really an inconvenience, was how long Arthur was being kept away from his chambers.

He supposed it was really for the better, after all, if he had been in his chambers, the game would be over already, and the extra time spent in wait was likely to make it all the better. For him at least, he was quite sure that Merlin would not agree. Well, not until later. Then he would wholeheartedly agree.

Arthur sighed, and resisted the urge to tap his foot, thinking about the condition his cheeky manservant must be in. He felt his father’s eyes on him, and straightened in his seat, paying more attention to what was being said. The meeting was taking forever, and if he didn’t get out of there soon, he’d be going back to his chambers to find nothing but a mess. Finally the last noble said his piece, and Arthur forced himself to walk out at a respectable pace. 

It was only when the door clicked shut behind him and the lock slid into place that Arthur relaxed. Turning to face the bed, he drank in the sight in front of him. Merlin was stretched out on his back, shirtless, his arms and legs secured to the bedposts, his hips wriggling from side to side as he struggled to contain the flood inside of him. Arthur’s eyes strayed to the two empty pitchers on the table, thinking of how much water was inside his skinny little manservant, how full he must be, how desperate. 

Arthur moved forward, his footsteps slow, heavy, deliberate, until he stood next to the bed. He placed a knee on the edge, and leaned over, trailing a finger down from Merlin’s sharp cheekbone to the curve of his distended stomach, and ending at the top of his breeches, which had ridden down with all the boy’s squirming. Merlin gasped lightly at the touch, curling his body away from the finger at his belly. Arthur only smirked, and trailed it back up in a circle around the swollen tender flesh. 

Merlin writhed in place, his lower lip between his teeth, his arms and legs straining against the ropes. Straining to cross his legs, straining to grip his cock. “Please?” He asked, and Arthur wasn’t sure exactly what for. To be untied, to be allowed to pee, to be forced to wait, to be tormented, to have his close to leaking penis squeezed tightly? Arthur loved watching his manservant fall apart like this, and he knew that Merlin loved it too. He hooked his fingers under Merlin’s breeches and pulled them down so that they sat around his knees. 

“Not yet.” Was what he said, and he decided it didn’t matter what Merlin had asked, because that answered every possibility. He walked his fingers across the delightful swell one last time before moving away. 

For a little while he sat at his desk, watching his manservant writhe with desperation before him, but he simply lost all patience. He wanted to play with Merlin, torment him, control him. He wanted to make Merlin beg, and then piss all over the bed. It would be Merlin who had to clean it anyway. 

Merlin’s head was to the side, his cheek pressed down hard into the pillow, grounding him. His eyes were screwed shut, and his breath was coming in needy little pants. Arthur reached out and tilted his chin, prompting the servant to open his teary blue eyes and beg silently. The prince shook his head, and placed his palm above Merlin’s bladder. 

He didn’t press down, only hovered, trying to decide what to do. Merlin’s breathing sped up in anticipation, then stopped entirely. Arthur pulled his hand away and smirked teasingly. Merlin whined, and wriggled his hips. Arthur wondered if it helped, or made it worse. Was Merlin squirming so deliciously out of choice, or instinct? He brought his hand back slowly and traced the letters of his name across Merlin’s chest. 

“You’re mine.” He growled, his voice as low as possible, and then traced the word across Merlin’s swollen belly. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Merlin agreed, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, his muscles taut against the bonds. “Always yours.” He gasped as Arthur showed his approval with a sharp poke to the centre of his bladder. He twisted his finger, drawing a guttural moan from the sorcerer’s lips. Again, Arthur pulled away. 

He went back quicker that time, a pile of books in his arms. Merlin looked so beautiful, stretched out, his position ensuring that his distended bladder was clearly visible. Arthur smoothed his hand over the sensitive skin, he shuddered at the feel of the pronounced curve, and he let his hand press down slightly as he withdrew. Merlin was whimpering constantly now, his need so strong he could hardly focus. 

Arthur carefully placed one of the books on Merlin’s stomach, pressing it down firmly before allowing it to spring back up. He watched gleefully as Merlin's thighs twitched, the muscles tensing against his body's urges. 

"What's that?" Merlin gasped, his head lifting off the pillow as he strained to glimpse the title.

"This, my love, represents your reward. Let's pretend that I rescued it from Geoffrey's secret chamber, that it is one, of a few, mind you, of the magic books that he managed to save from the book burnings of the purge. Let's pretend," he paused for dramatic effect, "that it contains centuries of priceless knowledge, that you will never be able to find anywhere else. Merlin, if you spill your waste on this precious tome, there is no recovery." Arthur lent forward, and placed one finger very deliberately atop the book, and pushed down.

Merlin whined pitifully, his stomach drawing in as he tried to escape the cruel pressure. His whole body was flushed with effort, his limbs turning to jelly as the strength left them, all his attention focused on holding his piss inside him. One small drop beaded on the end of his cock, and trickled slowly, agonisingly, down his thigh to leave a single yellow spot on the white sheets. 

“Naughty.” was all Arthur said, and he released the pressure. 

“Please Arthur, I can’t hold it anymore!”

“Yes you can. You can hold it, and you will, if you want your reward.” Arthur smirked as he picked up the next book from the pile. “There are more than just this one.” He placed the second book, thicker than the last, and heavier. Then, without pause, another, its weight somewhere between the others. Another few drops landed on the sheets. 

Arthur crawled onto the bed and sat so that he was straddling Merlin’s thighs. He took the brunette’s cock in hand and slowly brushed his fingers over it with feather light touches. Merlin’s breath hitched, and his whole body shuddered. Again, a drop, then another one trickled to land on Arthur’s fingers. Merlin’s control was slipping, there wasn’t much time left. 

“Do you need help, my love?” Merlin nodded desperately. “Do you need me to hold you, or can you stop this pathetic leaking on your own?”

“Please, please Arthur, I need-” he cut himself off and his face scrunched up as a small jet of liquid was released. “I need you to hold me please!”

“Since you asked so nicely, Love.”

Arthur allowed his hand to close slowly around his lover’s glistening cock, his fingers squeezing gently along its length. He rubbed his thumb over Merlin’s slit, feeling a few more drops against his skin that had been waiting there. Keeping the pressure firm, he raised himself to his knees and lent forward, his stomach putting only a little extra weight on the books, and brought his face to hover above Merlin’s. 

The sorcerer’s eyes were squeezed closed, but a look of light relief was on his face. Arthur let the pressure out of his grip, and Merlin’s eyes flew open with a gasp. Blue met blue as warm liquid squirted passed Arthur’s fingers, landing on the brunette’s stomach, and flowed in rivulets towards the starch parchment of the books. Arthur smirked at his lover and licked his lips teasingly as he moved back to survey the damage. 

Only a very little amount of piss had touched the books, but it was enough. Arthur shook his head. “Pathetic.” he admonished lightly. “You can do better than this, Merlin.” He slapped Merlin’s cock gently as a symbol of his disappointment, but really Arthur was in ecstasy. The slap pushed a few more drops from Merlin, and the sorcerer panted a few times in sheer desperation before it was all over. 

He tried valiantly, Arthur would give him that. Merlin’s piss came out in small spurts, getting larger every time as his bladder gave up. Taking pity, Arthur picked up the books and tossed them to the floor where their skidded away to safety. Merlin could clean the few drops off with a single word later. He watched with fascination and arousal as Merlin’s control gave out, and he emptied himself all over Arthur’s bed. Instead of closing his eyes in shame like usual, Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur’s and the blond met his gaze adoringly. 

The young prince lay down beside his lover and kissed him deeply just as the final stream trickled to a stop. Merlin gasped into his mouth and Arthur took over, his lust and love fighting over whether he was soft and sweet, or rough and passionate. They compromised in the end, and when he finally pulled away, Merlin buried his face in the blond’s shoulder with a contented sigh. They stayed cuddled together for a few moments while they caught their breath, and then the ropes unraveled themselves and the piss vanished. 

Merlin, with a surprising display of strength for one who had just lost control of his bladder, flipped over so that he was on top of Arthur and reclaimed his prince’s lips. Arthur melted into his strong embrace and allowed his body to be ravished by the young sorcerer, phantom touches accompanied Merlin’s hands as they brought pleasure to each and every area of Arthur’s body, and Arthur tried in vain to give back to Merlin. 

They collapsed together in a sweaty but satisfied heap on the somehow still clean and fresh sheets, and Arthur sighed as a feeling of warmth and cleanliness settled over his body, Merlin’s magic still working to make them both comfortable. He must have fallen asleep, because it was dinner time by the time he woke up, and Merlin was looking down at him, gently stroking his hair. 

“I love you.” he whispered, and Merlin’s smile was as bright as the sun. He lay back down, cuddling into the prince’s side and nuzzling his head gently on his chest. 

“I love you more, you great clotpole. Now give me magic books.” His voice was so soft and sweet that Arthur was almost startled by the words. 

“That’s what you care about? Just the magic books?”

“No, but I already got what I cared about more.” he said, his voice low and suggestive this time. Arthur felt, to his surprise, a blush rising to his own cheeks. 

“You didn’t earn your reward, Merlin.” he stammered out, trying to reclaim his dramatically lost dominance over the situation. “You wet yourself like a child in my bed.” He delighted in seeing the red creep up Merlin’s neck to his ears. 

“But you loved it.” Merlin recovered quickly. “I waited so long, Arthur, I was bursting at the seems, and you pushed those books down so hard! I was desperate for you. I still am.”

“Pardon?” Arthur caught Merlin’s gaze questioningly, and the brunette glanced down with a blush. He squirmed slightly in place. 

“You made me drink a lot of water, and I really need to pee again.” 

Arthur wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him close against his body. “Is that so?” Merlin looked up to meet his eyes. “Hold it.”

“Arthur?”

“Hold it long enough and I’ll give you the books.”

Merlin bit his lip, shifting in place as he reached a hand down to gently rub at his own stomach. 

“Okay, but don’t keep me waiting too long. I’m really full already. I almost gave up on waiting for you to wake up.”

A shiver went down Arthur’s spine, and he gripped Merlin’s hips firmly, stilling them where they had started to wriggle. 

“Why don’t you go fetch us some dinner? I feel like wine tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed :) Please let me know what you think in the comments, and drop a kudos on your way out. I'm open to suggestions and requests, so if there's something you want written, let me know :) - katambrosius


End file.
